bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Road Spikes
is a road item that made its debut in Bloons Tower Defense 2 and have been in every subsequent Bloons TD game since. Road Spikes are a group of spikes which pop up to 10 bloons upon impact. Road Spikes only last until the end of the round. In Bloons TD 3 there is a number indicating how many spikes are left, with each spike popping 1 bloon. Road Spikes will disappear at the end of the round if not completely used up. Road Spikes cost 25 on Easy Difficulty, and 30 on Medium and Hard. The prices are the same for every game that Road Spikes are in. In Apopalypse Mode, Road Spikes and Monkey Glue last for an indefinite time since there are no round endings. Road Spikes are best used for popping Bloons that escape your defenses because they don't earn enough money to pay back their purchase. Tips *Having to pop many Bloons with Road Spikes is a sign that means you need to improve your defenses. *Only use Road Spikes when you have to as they don't return the cost used to buy it, unless you're using both Tack Awesomizer AND Double Cash. *Lead Bloons are immune to Road Spikes as well as Bloonberry Bushes and destroy them on contact, even if the Road Spike(s) and/or Bloonberry Bush(es) are in the range of a Monkey Intelligence Bureau. *If one Red Bloon escapes your defense, it is best not to use Road Spikes to save money (if you must, use Exploding Pineapples instead). *Trying to complete a level (even if it is an early one) with just road spikes is not a good idea. Trivia * filled with Road Spikes]]In Bloons TD 2, Road Spikes have different sprites for its icon: before placing down and after. *In some cases, if the Road Spikes are not spread out, it can cause a bloon's descendents to spawn in front of the spikes, causing them to not be popped. *As of Bloons TD 5, Road Spikes actually pop 11 bloons instead of 10. But in the iOS Version, it pops 10 instead. *If you have purchased the Premium Upgrade Tack Awesomizer in Bloons TD 5, 1 set of Road Spikes will be able to pop 22 bloons, enough to almost fully destroy a Zebra Bloon, leaving a single Red Bloon. *Tack Awesomizer combined with Double Cash can return the cost used to buy the Road Spikes. **This will make Road Spikes get $44, while they cost $30, giving you a free $14 cash if you popped all the bloons. *In Bloons TD 4, Road Spikes always show on the track in the same positions, but in Bloons TD 5, they rotate before being placed again, and after being placed once, they are return to the former position. *With the place tower anywhere glitch, it is possible to place Road Spikes off the track. *In Bloons TD 5, every other time, the spikes set changes when you place it. *In Bloons TD 5, if you have an activated Spikes R Us Speciality Building with the third upgrade, you get 1 free set of road spikes every round. *In Bloons TD 4, there is a glitch where fast Bloons can travel a short distance over road spikes before popping, causing the bloons that spawn from them to miss the Road Spikes completely. *In Bloons TD 3, the Road Spikes have a number displayed to the player of how many spikes are left. *In Bloons TD Battles, you cannot place any Road Items. *In Co-Op Mode, you can place Road Spikes, but they often take too much time to load, and when they loaded, they would already leaked. Category:Road Items Category:Camo Detectors Category:Spike Factory Category:Bloons TD 2 Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD iOS